whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:BebopKate
Sysop Rights Due not only to your constant updates, but to your effort to ensure a consistent user experience in articles (such as your recent changing all links to Malfean to instead point to Malfean (WTO)), I've made you our third administrator, joining AberrantEyes and myself. Congrats. (: --IanWatson 00:35, 13 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Wow, thanks! I'm very flattered. I hope can continue to help out for a long while. ^_^ BebopKate 02:16, 13 Dec 2005 (UTC) Products Just a reminder, you can type to add all the layout info and stuff for a new book. (: --IanWatson 04:22, 30 January 2006 (UTC) :Thank you so much. I completely blanked on where it was. I suppose 50+ hours of classroom observation in one month does that to your brain. Apologies to anyone if I become incoherent, but I've got student teaching this semester. ^_^ BebopKate 05:15, 30 January 2006 (UTC) My recent editing I did my recent edits to conform to Ian's replies to me and to undo the edits I originally did to those pages. He said that "kindred" is for society and politics and "vampire" is for outside perspectives. I was merely undoing some edits I had made and also conforming to his views. Ask him. --Dune Genesis 19:09, 12 April 2006 (UTC) Here is his quote: :No. Vampires are presented in two different ways in the cWOD. The internal look at them, with their physiology, their politics and their clan division (Kindred (VTM)). Then the external look at them, largely as antagonists, who don't necessarily have clans or politics (Vampire (cWOD)). --Ian 21:24, 23 March 2006 (UTC) --Dune Genesis 19:15, 12 April 2006 (UTC) Thanks Haven't figured out how the categories go yet.. *kicks it*.. and it also keeps logging me out, but whatever. :) 167.1.146.100 02:20, 1 August 2006 (UTC) :Argh! CowboyGhostie 02:21, 1 August 2006 (UTC) ::Heh, don't worry. We've ALL had this happen. Best way to tell if you get carried away writing something and you're not logged in is if you're editing and there's no "minor edit" check spot. Just go ahead and log in; it will save everything for you until you get back. I also added a bit more on fun with categories on your talk page. Use this knowledge wisely. ^_^ BebopKate 04:06, 1 August 2006 (UTC) Patron Saint of Credits Kate, you are a marvel; I didn't mean to leave those credits for someone else to fill in, but it was getting late so I figured I'd come back. Lo and behold, I login this morning and there they all are - and, of course, with your name all over them. So thank you. -- Guybrush 00:32, 20 October 2006 (UTC) :You're welcome. It's what the whole Wiki thing is about, right? Plus, it helped me stay awake between work and class. ^_^ BebopKate 01:33, 20 October 2006 (UTC) DA: Fae Hey, Kate... I just put up the entry for the Dark Ages: Fae Rulebook. Mind filling out the appropriate author/artist pages for me? You're good at that. (: Thanks! --Ian 18:46, 10 November 2006 (UTC) : Can do. Seems to have become my specialty, hm? ^_^ BebopKate 23:24, 10 November 2006 (UTC) Not Dead Yet! Wow, y'all have been busy! Just checking in to let you know I'm not dead, nor have I lost interest. I started a new job a few months ago, and it's great, but it's pretty time consuming...hence the lack of updates/edits/patrolling from me. I do check in on the wiki once in a while, and maybe once things settle, I'll be able to come back for more editing goodness. BebopKate 22:39, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :Glad to hear you're still around; congratulations on the job! I know all about getting busy. I've only just returned after a long hiatus myself, and between you and me I really ought to be doing other things... ;) See you round here soon, I hope. -- Benjamin 00:54, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Mar1 Kate, Mar1 has left a note on my own Talk page with the following: :If any one here can contact Bebopkate, please tell here to un block me from the kingdom hearts wiki. My brothre is the one who put messages on alll thooses pages. If anyone can contact bebop kate and tell her that Mar1 is innocent, please do so. He also completely replaced the Forum:Name Space problem page and the same thing with Richard Thomas. Oddly enough, he never considered dropping a note here on your own Talk page. If he's trying to appeal a block, he's going about it in a very poor manner. I've blocked him here for a month for delete information from pages, in addition to being a clueless idiot. If you feel he merits it, go ahead and unblock him here, but he needs to learn Wiki etiquette if not netiquette in general. --Ian talk 23:48, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :Ha ha ha...wow. This is new. Sorry to get you tangled up in this. If it's who I think it is, he's had his three warnings already and he isn't get unblocked anytime soon. How many times have I heard that wonderful "My brother/sister did it tale"...guess that happens when you work with younger wiki editors. :In the meantime, while I haven't been posting (moving means most of my sources are in storage), I've been keeping an eye on some of the stuff here. Geist looks very intriguing... BebopKate 01:53, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Kingdom Hearts Wiki Admins It's Azul. I have came here to discuss the idea of more Admins at the KHWiki. I'm not going to be editing as much as I want to, and you have a job, so, for a certain period of time each day, the Wiki will be admin-less. It'll be hard for you to take care of it byerself, deleting thing, banning IPs/users, etc. What to do? I'm starting to rethink the idea of more staffers. What do you think? -Azul (talk ・ ') 23:32, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :Hey, Azul. I'm actually thinking that would be a wonderful idea, and have been since the whole mod/no mod debate. I think our three mods (Ultima, GS, and TNE when she returns) would all be more than elegible at this point. :While we're here, I also wanted to bring up a concern I've had for quite some time, especially since this whole "Amy" business just won't go away...imposing tougher "socailizing" rules and/or setting up an off-wiki area for discussion. Much as we need to build a community, I think a lot of this has gotten out of hand because we've been pretty relaxed about where and how people are posting. I also realize a lot of it is because we really don't have a lot of big edits needed for now, so people are naturally going to redirect their energies at something else. I think you've been on a broader range of wikis than me; is there any you have seen that handles this type well? I would love to hear suggestions, because I'm out of ideas and, frankly, patience. BebopKate 03:26, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::I think we should promote one person. But I don't really know who. Maybe we can compare the three. I don't want to end up like Zeldawiki with a million Admins and none of them really edit. Maybe we can ask some existing Admins who aren't active, if they can contribute more. Also, Kryten has done alot for the wiki as well. Maybe Mod? He might object to it though...... ::About the social rules: I know. 69+ edits to 1 talk page? Come on!! The thing is, at the FFWiki, there were more editors who contributed than hid in the forums or socialized. Sometimes it would get out of hand, but the only thing the staffers did was "yell" at them to get to work or delete their home a.k.a The Waystone (off-topic forum) At the KHWiki, the ratio is like 1:3 for people who edit, to people who don't. Most users who don't contribute are under the age of 15 and, as I'm told by the #FFWiki IRC, idiotic fanboys/girls. This is entirely true. I don't know what we can do. Maybe take away their talkboxes or lock their pages until they have at least 150 main edits, or something like that. I'm not too sure how good that'll go though. -Azul (talk ・ ''') 05:10, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :::Hey Azul, can you e-mail me when you get a moment? My user name and add a yahoo address to the end. BebopKate 19:28, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh, and I noticed there may be one solution to KHWiki's woes coming soon...on the Wikia help pages, it looks like Wikia's trying to get standard-style forums started soon, kind of like the "blog" thing. I think we'll want to keep an eye on that. BebopKate 00:11, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry to interrupt... I certainly don't mind you guys having a sekrit conversation here, away from the prying eyes of the rest of the KHWiki. Just wanted to say that I love Kingdom Hearts, and the KHWiki has come in very handy on multiple occasions. So keep up the good work. *thumbs up* --Ian talk 19:45, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :Hey, Ian! Somehow I wouldn't have figured you for a ''Kingdom Hearts fan...but then again, I always knew you had great taste. ^_^ Glad you've found the KHWiki handy; there's some hard working and very talented folks over there who are making it better and better everyday. :I also figured a quick sub-wiki discussion wouldn't be an issue here, especially if I keep plying you with Hunter and Changeling info (and yes, plenty more is coming. Hooray for used book stores!) Just a quick something I wanted to ask Azul without a watchlist tracker around. BebopKate 00:11, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :: Bah, I don't mind. You guys go crazy. You do enough around here to have earned yourself plenty of leeway. :: Yes, I'm a KH fan, although regrettably have only played the first in the series. I own the second, but my wife kept the PS2 when we separated, and I really wanted to finish the first before I moved on to the second (or Chain of Memories, for that matter). I've always been a big fan of mashups, and throwing Disney and FF stuff together works deliciously well. :: I've got images of all the Awakening pillars saved nicely on my hard drive, as well as lovely gems like this image which I've stumbled across online. Convinced now? :D --Ian talk 06:45, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::Oh yeah, definitely convinced. ^_^ Are you going to play the original Chain of Memories on GBA or the Re: version for PS2? I went all out of order and ended up just fine, though Re:CoM is annoyingly hard for an old coot like me. I'm also happy that 358/2 Days will be for the DS, as I actually own one. BebopKate 17:33, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::: Honestly, had no idea that the Re: version even existed. I'll probably play the GBA version first just because it's easier for me to acquire/play, but now that I know the PS2 version is out there, I'm sure I'll play it eventually. No DS for me yet, but it's definitely something on my wish list. (: --Ian talk 18:47, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Pages for deletion Hi! Since you're the only other semi-active admin other than IanWatson, I should probably leave this message here as well. I've just listed out a lot of pages on White Wolf:Pages for immediate deletion and White Wolf:Votes for deletion. All but one has been tagged for deletion for many months, and some have been listed way back since September 2009, and yet no progress has been made on them. I'd really appreciate it if you or Ian could go through the pages and delete, if not all of them, then at least the pages that are obviously and unambiguously not necessary (i.e., the pages I've listed for immediate deletion). Kind regards, Supermorff 11:55, May 21, 2011 (UTC)